


contracts

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Edo Tensei, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Iruka Week Day 3 | Edo Tensei“What’s a little Edo Tensei among friends?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	contracts

**Author's Note:**

> andddd iruka week day 3, edo tensei, i suspect i will also be back for fake dating

“What’s a little Edo Tensei among friends?”

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Iruka asks, dusting off his uniform.

“Well, after all the effort to bring you back…”

Iruka takes a step closer.

“And who are you?”

“Hatake Kakashi.”

Iruka rolls his neck, stretches his hands, and begins to free himself.

“Contracts can be broken; seals can be undone.

“Tell me why you revived me, Hatake Kakashi.”

“They said it couldn’t be done, your knowledge was lost. Even if it worked, you’d be a ghost.” 

The fragments of Edo Tensei dissipate.

Kakashi stumbles.

“No,” Iruka murmurs. “I’m going to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> founders-ish era iruka anyone???? also i love that souls can just. decide to break the edo tensei contract and stay.
> 
> kakashi: *casts a jutsu that probably won't work*  
> iruka: you're in for a big storm, honey
> 
> you can find me on tumblr also @ jessicamiriamdrew


End file.
